character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Godspeed (Post-Flashpoint)
] Summary Godspeed is a supervillain appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. The character first appeared in The Flash (vol. 5) #1, as part of the DC Rebirth story event. He is an antagonist of the Flash (Barry Allen). His origin story relates that a Speed Force storm hit Central City granting dozens of people superhuman speed, with Barry Allen training him to use his new powers, before Godspeed turned on his mentor and became a killer targeting Civilian Speed Force users. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: August Heart (Godspeed) Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Serial Killer/Criminal and Speedster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Intangibility, Electricity Manipulation, Phasing, Duplication, Time Travel, Precognition, Accelerated Healing, Flight, Vortex creations, Enhanced information processing. Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Massively FTL (As fast as Barry Allen) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, higher with attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Electrokinesis: As a conduit of the Speed Force, Godspeed's body generates large amounts of electricity. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of him, especially when moving at superhuman speed. ** Electro-Blast: Godspeed is able to "use the Speed Force as a weapon", by hurling the lightning his body generates at victims. ** Healing: August is capable of healing other conduits of the Speed Force, through physical contact of his Speed Force energy. * Intangibility: By vibrating his body at a specific frequency, Godspeed can become intangible, allowing object to pass directly through him. ** Phasing: Godspeed is able to vibrate his molecules to phase through objects. He also uses this as part of his fighting style, as Meena phased her hand through him though it did not work since he was intangible. * Speed Force Aura: Barry explained that a speedsters body is surrounded by a "friction cushion" which provides light protection from the nastier elements of their speed. * Bio-Fission: Godspeed is able to clone himself, thus being able to be in two places at once. August claims he is able to do this because he is much faster than the Flash. It is not made clear if he had to travel back in time or if he is simply so fast that he could create a speed mirage. * Energy Construct Creation: By focusing, Godspeed is capable of constructing his Godspeed costume out of pure Speed Force energy. * Speed Force Theft: Godspeed has shown the ability to drain away the Speed Force from others who's DNA has not completely bonded to the Speed Force, resulting in the loss of their powers. * Vortex Creations: August is able to create strong vortexes of wind by rotating his arms at super-speed. Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Serial Killers Category:Electricity Users Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Precognition Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Unknown Tier